koeifandomcom-20200223-history
100man-nin no Sangokushi
100man-nin no Sangokushi (100万人の三國志, Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi; Literally: "One Million People's Romance of the Three Kingdoms") is a social game adaptation of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. The mobile version won best RPG in GREE's Platform Awards 2010. A year later, the company reported that it had reached one million subscribed users. It was also GREE's flagship title in China for its westward expansion in 2011. One of the many additions for the March 2012 my GAMECITY revision was a PC browser version of this game with the Special subtitle. The my GAMECITY version is a straight port of GREE's designs and formerly the only way to play the game on the PC in Japan. Its Yahoo!Japan counterpart features various changes from the original. Gameplay The game's controls are simple. Players simply tap the touch screen (smartphones) or use the left-mouse button (PCs) to confirm their commands in the game. The game is played in real time, and timers are needed for nearly every action in the game. Players creates their own lord to travel in central China to experience key events of the Three Kingdoms era as dictated by Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Henan is the game's starting point with the Yellow Turban Rebellion acting as its focal event. The overall goal is to unite the land by reliving events of the time period. Throughout the game, the player's avatar will expend the following three stats: Move, Attack, or Defense. Each of these stats have meters which drain when they are used; one point of a drained meter is naturally restored every three minutes of real time. Move is the necessary stat to progress into the game's setting. Attack fuels the player's PvP matches between other players, or Wars. The player can choose to either defend their hammer space territory (using half their Attack) or engage conflict with another (drains entire meter). Defense passively increases the attributes for the previously mentioned stats. Leveling up completely restores all three meters. The player must then increase one point into one stat of their choosing. Each region the player visits has quests and episodes for the player to complete. Quests are meager tasks such as recruiting troops or protecting military supplies. Finishing these deeds is one of the mandatory requirements needed for moving onto another prefecture and/or region. Quests are also needed to unlock episodes, which highlight events found within the novel's narrative. Episodes can be completed at the player's leisure; rewards for clearing these missions includes items, characters, and bonus experience. Both quests and episodes are cleared by repeatedly sending troops until the mission's progress bar reaches 100% completion. Ordering troops drains the avatar's Move meter by whatever toll is indicated within the mission description. When every set of quests and/or episodes for a province are finished, a CPU boss battle concludes the chain of events. The turn-based duel requires one of the player's active generals to face their opponent. Each fighter constantly attacks the other until one remains standing. If the player is victorious, they can proceed to another area. They cannot travel onwards until the boss is defeated. Befriended players can be chosen to cheer for the player; their support increases a percentage of the participating character's attributes for the duel (i.e.: speed, health, etc.). As of August 6, 2013, players over level 100 can designate a lower leveled friend as their oath sibling. Expert players can send one general of each type (warrior, strategist, or commander) to their sibling to support their conquests, and moderate players can return the favor by using powerful cheers for their sibling. The effects increase based on the repetitions of these actions between the two players –or their built affinity levels. Oath siblings can be dissolved by either player at any time with no penalties. Their obligated bonds are instantly removed once the lower leveled sibling reaches level 101. Similar duels between players can be randomly triggered during quests. During these engagements, the player can use a random number generator to change their general's stats. Looser character restrictions and the RNG's results provides a freer experience than mandatory duels. Winning these encounters significantly increases the percentage within the quest's progress bar; there are no negative consequences for the player if they are defeated. The game is free to play, but players with digital currency —either GREE Coins, Mobage Coins, or GC Coins— can purchase items from the shop. Items can instantly restore the avatar's stat meters or provide a supportive effect for duels. They may also pay for a lottery for a rare character. Players who wish to play for free can earn similar benefits by completing time-consuming objectives found within the game. Objectives include 100% mission completion, consecutively winning Wars, and specific character recruitments. Generals The game's visuals heavily borrows from the series's eleventh title. Select characters, however, can have portraits from other titles based on their rarity. Rare characters have stars within their portraits. Figures from different eras of Chinese history are also included within the roster. Earned generals, even those which are discarded, are categorized and recorded in the game's character log. Every character is categorized into one of the following character types: Warrior, Strategist, or Commander. The type affinity the game provides relies on the player's avatar main trait. A Courageous Lord, for instance, is likely to accumulate Warrior characters. If the player is solely concerned with traveling, generals are needed only for duels. A character's level can be strengthened by fusing them with other characters. Special character combinations —which are shown at the bottom of the fusion planning screen— can further increase the merging effects. Each character has varying level capacities to determine their optimum stats, which limits the number of fusions they can acquire. Since mandatory duels often call for specific types, the player is advised to raise characters of every type. During PvP battles, characters exhibit different behaviors. For duels between players, six traits determines each character's usefulness to the player: *Constitution - increases likelihood of critical hits. *HP - health for the encounter. Altered by RNG. *Attack - indicates strength per strike. Altered by RNG. *Speed - affects evasion and counter rate. Counters negates an opponent's attack. Altered by RNG. *Defense - determines constitution against opponent. Altered by RNG. *Special Ability - uses character's technique. These abilities can be learned by using scrolls earned in special events. Wars calls for both players to fight with armies consisting of the three character types. Each player can assign characters of the same types into various formations. The Cost for each character restricts players from only playing rares, encouraging experimentation with their earned fighters. Like the strengthening process, formations with specific individuals can boost their attack. When the planning is done, the types on both sides simultaneously clash with one another. The army which claims the most victories between the three formations is the winner. Differences between ports *The my GAMECITY version first utilized the same transitions as the mobile version made by GREE. It is now like the Yahoo!Japan version with a redesign by DNA that uses a new GUI and Flash throughout the game. The map, battle and mission screens are wider and visually revised. *Sima Hui guides players for the game's tutorial session in the mobile and my GAMECITY versions. In the Yahoo!Japan version, he is replaced by Sun Shangxiang in her wedding dress. She also doubles as a limited edition character for players to add to their collection. *Generals within the map screen no longer have text bubbles for players to read in the Yahoo!Japan version. *Animations are prevalent in the Yahoo!Japan than any other version. *The RNG for duels is replaced with manual sliders in the Yahoo!Japan version. The two sliders represent attack and speed or defense and health. Either stat can be raised at the player's discretion at the cost of lowering the other affected stat (i.e.: raising health lowers a character's defense). *Characters vary between the GREE, my GAMECITY, and Yahoo!Japan versions due to campaigns and other collaborations between the three ports. *Factions in the Yahoo!Japan version are now visibly labeled when viewing character stats with the same sorting system as the Dynasty Warriors series. Colors are the same, but the social game differentiates itself by categorizing Dynasty Warriors Jin figures within Wei. Related Media Dynasty Warriors 7 versions of select characters appear within the social game. These versions of the characters can currently be earned in later episodes within the GREE versions of the game. The social game was a part of a four-way collaboration campaign with the DVD release of the Three Kingdoms TV series (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). Players of the social game could participate in an event to obtain a special item themed to the TV series. Sangokushi 12 unlocks passwords for the social game as the player finishes scenarios and other quests in the game. These passwords grants items and character for the social game. Players of Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi could also participate in an event to celebrate Sangokushi 12's PC version. The passwords earned in the social game can be used for the PC game. A similar campaign is also in place for the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/sangokushi/12pkwin/social/ Power Up Kit expansion]. Jun Dohko and Hiromu Arakawa's Sangokushi Spirits includes a serial code for the social game. It unlocks a version of Lu Bu illustrated by Arakawa. An Arakawa illustrated Xiahou Dun could also be earned by players during the comic books' debut. The Yahoo! Mobage version of the game has crossover campaigns with Koei's other browser games on the site sans Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda. Playing the four games in sync can reward players with rare items and characters. These are the rewards available for players in this game: :Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou - chance to obtain Yue Jin and various items :Nobunyaga no Yabou - chance to obtain Ma Su and various items :Hyakuman-nin no Winning Post Special - chance to obtain Huang Gai and various items External Links *Official GREE site, [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/social-games/products/sangokushisp.htm Special Official site] *Musical performance for Taiwanese license, Press report and interview *Japanese wiki, [http://sangokuy.wiki.fc2.com/ Japanese Special wiki] Category:Company Category:Games